Halloween Surprise
by ndix0n
Summary: Clare thinks she's at home with her mom on Halloween night. What happens when Eli comes and visits and makes Clare go trick or treating? Clare's also being taken hostage by none other than Eli. Where will he take her? Read to find out. COMPLETE
1. Trick or Treat ?

**hey guys! **

**this is a short story about clare and eli spending halloween together. i hope you like it! **  
**also, they're not together for this; just friends.**  
**check out my other stories if you like this onee.**  
**fyi: the italics are song lyrics [enchanted - taylor swift]. ****the lyrics don't necessarily go along with ****what's happening, it's just the part of the song that's playing in clare's room at the time.**

**enjoy [:**

**

* * *

**

Clare Edwards was alone, but content as she danced around her room. She went over to her laptop and played the first Taylor Swift song she could find.

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles.  
Same old tired, lonely place.  
_

Clare had always been so inspired by Taylor's lyrics and wanted to write herself but never had the courage to do it, so she settled for singing to them instead.

_Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face.  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

She always thought Taylor Swift was such a good songwriter; the lyrics were so meaningful, especially to her. She sang along quietly at first.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me.  
The playful conversation starts,  
__Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy._

Clare wasn't expecting a visit from anyone so she continued singing and dancing. She was enjoying this carefree time; she had nothing to worry about for the moment.

_And it was enchanting to meet you.  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

Clare stood there with a giddy smile on her face, of course this song reminded her of _him_. She started to skip around her room while singing at the top of her lungs.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,  
I was enchanted to meet you._

Meanwhile Eli Goldsworthy, her English partner, was driving towards her house. He spent a while trying to made up an excuse to come visit her. He then remembered that their English teacher, Mrs. Dawes, had assigned them a poem to write about Halloween. She had told them it wouldn't be graded very hard and Eli decided to take a trip to Clare's and ask her how her poem was coming along. He finally decided the idea was going to have to be good enough and set off to her house.

_The lingering question kept me up,  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide-awake._

Eli drove his hearse up to Clare's house. He waited a couple of seconds before cutting the engine and getting out of the car, shutting the door quietly.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door,  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanting to meet you.  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you._

Eli slowly shuffled up to Clare's front door and reached towards the doorbell. His arm immediately went to press it but he pulled back quickly and hesitated for a couple seconds before finally building up his courage and smacking it once more.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

He stood there impatiently but eagerly awaiting for the moment. The door creaked as it opened and he took a huge swallow.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go.  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone.  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,  
I was enchanted to meet you._

"Hi Eli, honey. Please, come in!" It was only Mrs. Edwards who had answered the door. All that courage built up for nothing. He sighed internally, disappointed.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page,  
Not where the story line ends.  
_

Eli had been here many times before, but the fact that Clare wasn't expecting him made him a little nervous and …shy? He shook it off quickly and stepped inside, letting his sarcastic side take over once again.

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again.  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon.  
__I was enchanted to meet you._

"I assume you're looking for Clare. She's upstairs in her room, you can head on up there."

He nodded, "Thanks Mrs. Edwards."

"Oh, and Eli?"

He turned around, halfway up the stairs. "Yes?"

"You're welcome to stay for dinner, too if you would like."

She smiled at him and he smiled back, nodding his head. He headed up the stairs once more.

_Please don't be in love with someone else.  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

Eli got to the top of the stairs and stopped at Clare's door. He heard music blaring from inside her room. He paused for a second, putting his ear up to her door, trying to hear more clearly.

_Please don't be in love with someone else.  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

He recognized the song; it was something by some country singer. He then heard Clare belt out the next part. Needless to say, he was taken aback. Who knew a girl like Clare could sing like that?

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,  
_

He lightly pushed the door open a crack so he could see Clare inside. She was dancing around her room and singing as loud as she could, literally. However, he didn't seem to mind; her singing was quite decent and harmonized nicely with the song.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go.  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone.  
_

Eli sat there for a little while longer, mesmerized by Clare. He couldn't get over the fact that it was actually Clare. He knew Clare wouldn't be expecting anyone to come visit, why would she, so he stayed there a little while longer before intruding on her.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,  
I was enchanted to meet you._

He chuckled to himself; Clare was so cute and carefree.

_Please don't be in love with someone else.__**  
**__Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

He waited until the song was over before he stood up and opened her door a little wider. Clare was still oblivious to him sitting there, studying her. He smirked and clapped his hands together.

"Well done, Edwards. Didn't know you had it in you."

She was obviously startled as she jumped and turned around. She saw Eli and squealed, not out of happiness, but embarrassment.

"Wha– you– here… huh?" Clare stuttered over the many questions whirling through her brain.

Eli laughed as he said, "I really do make you nervous, don't I Clare?"

She looked down and blushed while mumbling, "Shut up…"

Eli smirked and walked closer to Clare who had sat down at her desk on the opposite side of her room.

"I actually missed most of your impersonating Taylor Swift, but from the parts I heard, you should absolutely join Jenna on The Next Teen Star."

Clare looked down at her feet but giggled nonetheless.

"So, Blue Eyes, what are you doing on this fine Halloween night?"

Clare went wide-eyed for a second but then recovered. She retorted back at him,

"I could be asking you the same."

"Touché, my friend."

She smiled innocently back at him. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking her once again, but Clare just smiled sheepishly and laughed.

"I actually… forgot about Halloween." She said trailing off.

"Forget the best night of the year?" Eli exclaimed. "C'mon Clare, we're going trick or treating. Let's go!"

He got up and headed towards the door, trying to get her to agree to go. However, she objected while beginning to laugh.

"Eli! I don't even have a costume."

He shot her a look of disbelief and shook his head.

"Clare, Clare, Clare. When will you ever learn? Obviously, I'm the mysterious, charming Goth boy and you're merely the innocent victim."

Clare smirked at him knowingly.

"Eli, I don't know if you've noticed but that's not exactly Halloween, that's more like… oh I don't know… every day?"

"Ouch!" He faked mock hurt as he grasped his chest.

Clare rolled her eyes but stayed seated in her chair. Eli however was completely serious about going. He got up and waltzed towards Clare's door. He paused and leaned against the doorframe.

"You comin?"

Clare sighed in defeat and shuffled slowly towards Eli. He smiled triumphantly as he took a hold of her hand, pulling her down the stairs. Clare blushed at the unexpected contact but relief soon washed over her as she realized that Eli's back was to her.

"Clare, no need to get flustered." He told her while smirking.

She was shocked and brought her hands to feel her face but her cheeks surprisingly didn't feel warm. Eli frowned and shook his head, still having not looked at Clare.

"Clare, didn't you know? I have eyes on the back of my head."

Eli finally turned around, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Clare laughed heartily and Eli smiled while Clare walked over to the kitchen and grabbed 2 plastic bags. Eli was bending over, putting his shoes on when Clare came back by the front door. Clare easily slipped her shoes on and Eli's face lit up as he saw the 2 bags in her hand. She provided one for Eli and he skipped out the door, clearly excited.

* * *

"C-uh-lare!" Eli whined. He was beyond eager to go get free candy.

"Elijah!" Clare teasingly whined back at him.

Eli stopped suddenly and waited for Clare to catch up. She was staring off into space and didn't notice that Eli was getting closer to her. She felt hot breath on her neck and was quickly startled. She leaned back and saw Eli's face was inches away from hers. She panicked and held her breath. Eli just looked at her and smirked as he advanced towards her face. Clare stared at him with wide eyes and at the last moment Eli changed direction and headed towards her ear. Clare's breath got caught in her throat.

"Clare," Eli whispered into her ear, his voice husky.

Clare just stood there, in shock.

"I'm gunna…beat you." He finished as he jumped back and ran away from her, fast.

Clare let her breath out, disappointed. She started to jog up to him and Eli bounded up the steps of the first house.

"Trick or treat!" He screamed in a high-pitched voice, trying to sound like a child.

Clare stood there and tried not to burst out laughing at him. An elderly man came to the door and gave Eli a strange look but gave him candy nonetheless. Eli came back down the stairs and Clare shook her head at him. Eli just smiled at her and continued to walk. Eli went to a bunch of other houses but soon became bored because Clare wouldn't go with him.

"Clare!"

She turned around to face him.

"What's wrong, too old to go trick or treating?"

"No, I just don't feel like it."

Eli knew her better than that. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Clare jumped but soon relaxed into his grip.

"What do I have to do to get you to come up with me?" He whispered once again into her ear, but this time it was more seductive.

Clare tried to ignore it and just shrugged her shoulders.

Eli looked down in thought and then suddenly his head popped up. His eyes widened, as well as the smile on his face. He grabbed Clare's hand and ran back to her house to go get Morty. He opened Clare's passenger door and bowed.

"M'lady,"

Clare giggled and stepped inside his hearse. Eli ran around to the other side and started the car. Clare opened her mouth to ask him where he was taking her, but closed it.

"What is it, Blue Eyes?" Eli asked her sincerely.

"Eli, where are we going?"

"That, dear Clare, is for me to know and you to find out."

Clare sighed and stuck her tongue out at him as she crossed her arms. Even though he wouldn't tell her where he was taking her, she knew she would have fun being with him even so. Eli took a sharp turn down a side road and pulled into a small dirt parking lot. Clare heard screams from the distance and Eli took the keys out of the ignition.

"We're here." He called as he smirked at Clare.

* * *

**part 1: complete!**

**like it, love it, hate it ? lemme know!**  
**part 2 up soon! this is probably just gunna be a 2-4 shot-ish. &&**

**review ? :D**

**NARRATOR'S POV**


	2. Anticipation

**heyyyy, sorry this is short ): im gunna make it a couple more parts, like a 4-5 shottt.**  
**enjoyy.**

* * *

**NARRATOR'S POV**

Clare desperately tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but to no avail.

"H-here?" She stuttered.

Eli looked over at her terror-stricken face and smirked.

"Of course, Clare Bear. Something wrong?"

Clare was silent for a second but then mumbled out a barely audible,

"No, of course not…"

"Good, there better not be." He replied, winking at Clare.

Clare knew him better as she just rolled her eyes at him. She heard the terrified screams once again and winced. Eli just looked at her and smirked, content with what he was imagining the results of tonight would be. Eli walked around to Clare's door and let her out. Clare started walking slowly, very slowly, but Eli didn't mind. Eli draped his arm around Clare's shoulder and she let out a startled gasp, but soon relaxed into his touch. Eli walked over to the ticket booth and asked for two tickets for something that Clare couldn't hear exactly. Eli reached around to his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed the man behind the counter a bill and she suddenly realized that he was paying for her.

"Wait!" She cried out.

Eli looked at her, a single eyebrow raised.

"I, um… here." She reached into her purse and pulled out a $10 bill. She handed him, "I don't want you to pay for–"

Eli shook his head hastily and pressed his chilled finger to Clare's lips.

"Clare, I got it, don't worry about it." He spoke in a soft tone and Clare just nodded, for she couldn't do anything but melt into his arms.

"Besides, I just _know_ you're gunna be petrified and well, that's amusement more for me than it is for you."

Clare laughed as she interjected a small "Hey!"

Eli took his change from the man but said nothing as he pulled his love over to the line where she would wait fearfully. But she would feel anxious also, because whether he knew it or not, she loved him too.

"So Eli, what exactly are we gunna do here?"

"Well, we're in line for a hayride,"

Clare whimpered but Eli just laughed.

"Oh Edwards, don't worry. It'll be all right for you, that just means you'll get to cling onto me the entire time. I'm sure you'll enjoy that." Eli looked over at Clare to see her reaction.

Clare didn't do anything but blush as she snuggled deeper into Eli's side, trying to hide the color in her cheeks. Eli smiled complacently but didn't push it any further. Clare then had a devious smirk on her face as she thought of a brilliant plan. She quickly glanced down at Eli's hand and saw that he had both his and her tickets in it. She slowly reached down and placed her hand over Eli's. She was planning on taking the tickets from his hand and making a run for it. Eli noticed the contact and was startled, to say the least, but did enjoy the feeling of Clare's hand against his; it felt so right. She tugged and pulled at his hand, trying to find a way in and free the tickets from his grasp, but it was no use. Eli just continued to smirk as Clare looked up at him and stuck out her lower lip as she began to pout. Eli almost caved, but Clare suddenly changed her mind and tried one last time. Meanwhile, Eli had moved the tickets, which were now located in his front pants pocket. He, now the one with the devious plan, put his hand back where it was before and made it look like he was still holding the tickets in his hand. Clare did as he expected and tried again. She grasped his fingers and tried to pry them away from his hand. Because the tickets were in his pocket, he now had no reason why he shouldn't let her, so he did. She felt around inside his hand and frowned as when she couldn't find the tickets. She sighed when she finally realized that they weren't there. Her shoulders slumped but before she could even move her hand away, Eli did something that neither of them were expecting. Eli clasped his hand around Clare's and slowly but gently wove his fingers between hers. Clare's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. She obviously obliged his wishes and let their intertwined hands dangle in between the two "friends." Clare looked up at him with her eyes full of lust, but they had to time to pursue anything, for they were at the front of the line.

Eli used his opposite hand to retrieve the tickets from his pocket; he most certainly didn't want to ruin this moment. He panicked a little when he couldn't find the tickets at first, but then found them and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tickets?"

Eli handed the man the two tickets and Clare sighed, knowing there was no going back now. He just reassuringly squeezed her hand and she smiled slightly as she looked down at the ground. They soon saw a tractor pull up with a trailer on the back that had railings that were about 7 feet tall on each side. Eli grinned with excitement and Clare stood there paralyzed.

"Go ahead on, guys."

* * *

**next couple parts are gunna be better! **  
**im sorry, im trying to update this and my other story, what happens at the beach stays at the beach. check it out if you like eclare (: &&**

**review ?**


	3. Worth It

**hihi guys, this is my last chapter i hope you like itt. i felt bad leaving you all on a cliffhanger even though some of you said you wouldnt mind. so here it is !**

* * *

Clare self-consciously clutched Eli's hand tightly as they neared the tractor.

_Dear God, Please don't let me die on this ride. Amen._

Eli looked over at her, the smirk never leaving his face. They hopped on the tractor. It was covered in hay and there were short bales around the outside to sit one, obviously. Eli held her hand tighter as he basically ran on and headed towards the back. He sat in back right the corner and Clare sat to the right of him. They remained there for a few more minutes as the people piled in and took up every possible space. Eli remained close to Clare and she pulled him and he was nearly on top of her. However, Eli didn't mind, not at all. He grinned devilishly and turned his head because he didn't want Clare to see. She wasn't paying attention at all though. She had her eyes shut tight and was counting down the seconds until the ride would be over. Eli practically laughed out loud at her but thankfully the tractor started back up and Clare didn't hear. Although, she did hear the tractor and her eyes flew open. She latched herself on to Eli's arm and he brought that arm around her and pulled her against her shoulder. Clare was shaking and Eli gently rubbed her arm as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, trying to calm her down. Clare soon relaxed and smiled up at Eli. He just stared into her eyes and she blushed as she nuzzled into his shoulder and tried not to make it obvious.

"All aboard?" The man driving the tractor called.

Everyone in the back cheered and hollered and the driver took it as a yes. Clare had loosened up by now and although she didn't scream like everyone else, she did look slightly less terrified. The tractor started moving slowly, very slowly, and they passed a sign that said 'Beware: You're in for a scare.' Clare gulped as she read it and hoped that she would be able to make it through the whole ride. They went around a corner and came to a cornfield. Clare knew that this wouldn't end well, while Eli just sat there, shaking from excitement. A girl who looked like she was a little older than Clare came up behind her. She tapped Clare's shoulder and Clare shrieked after turning around. The girl had blood all over her face and she was wearing a dress that had blood splattered all over it. She had a knife sticking out of her back and she held onto Clare's arm.

"Can you please, help me? I, I n– "

Clare's eyes bugged out of her head as the girl got whisked away by someone else. The girl screeched and screamed for a while until she finally stopped. Clare turned around and saw her lying face down in the dirt. Clare turned around slowly, her face showing obvious horror. She stared blankly into the front of the tractor as they went down a separate path. The path narrowed and the tractor went even slower. [If that was even possible.] Trees soon surrounded them and vines hung down and brushed against the passengers, including Clare. She gasped quietly and Eli scanned the forest quickly, trying to find a trace of anyone that could be hiding out there. Soon, a man dressed as a vampire with bloody fangs jumped over the side. He climbed up the side of the walls and jumped over, startling almost everyone on the ride. He ran up and down the sides and finally stopped at Eli and narrowed his eyes. He closed in on Eli and moved his face closer to him. He waited for a couple of seconds and then the vampire hissed at him. Eli smirked at him the whole time and didn't even flinch. The vampire made one last attempt to scare him and Eli looked at him knowingly and raised his eyebrows. He hadn't even blinked. The vampire just huffed and jumped off over the rail.

They soon got out of that and passed a setup of a man who seemed to be a butcher. He was walking around carrying two knives and smiling deviously. He didn't get up, he just continued pacing around.

"WANT SOME DINNER?" He called out to everyone in the hayride.

Clare sat and looked out at him with wide eyes. As she peered into the stop, she noticed that it was actually people inside. Some of them had their throats cut and their eyes were wide. Some others were just bloody body parts hung up. She heard faint screaming in the background and Clare winced and shut her eyes.

They drove through more forests and suddenly Jason jumped over the side and everyone screamed because he had stealthily climbed over the side and no one heard him. Even Eli had jumped slightly but it seemed like nothing compared to Clare's reaction. She let out a blood curdling scream; the loudest out of everyone there and even Eli looked at her with wide eyes. He then wrapped his arm around her, remembering that she had some bad memories involving Jason. Jason walked over to Clare and made the 'KE KE KE, MA MA MA' sound in her ear. Clare began to tremble and Jason tried even harder to get her to look up. Eli soon felt water on his hand and noticed that Clare was crying. Eli suddenly became really concerned and glared up at Jason. Jason looked back at him and Eli shook his head and gritted his teeth. He gave Jason a look and motioned for him to keep moving. He listened to Eli, whispering a small "Sorry," in Eli's ear as he walked away. Eli ran his arm up and down Clare's side while he whispered "Sh," soothingly in her ear countless times. Eventually Clare regained herself but was still a little shaken up as they neared the end of the ride.

They went through a tunnel at the very end and it became pitch black right after they had been fully submerged in it. Eli cocked his head, wondering what was going to happen. No one popped out, however multiple strobe lights began to go off. A large ultraviolet light was shining upon them as well as the decorations that were placed all along the side of the tunnel. It was nothing ridiculously scary, just traditional Halloween items. There were a few skulls and some skeletons hanging from the ceiling. There were also bats that were hanging from the end of the tunnel that passed over all of everyone's faces as the exited the tunnel.

The ride was nearly over and many of the monsters and creatures were at the end, waiting along the sides and they latched themselves on the sides of the railings, but didn't climb over. Clare screeched and looked around at all of them. There was a vampire, a Freddy Krueger, Dracula, a monster with a purple face, and a werewolf. Clare wanted to laugh at the werewolf, thinking of her addiction of vampire novels, but she was too paralyzed. Eli didn't seem to notice, he was too engrossed in having staring contests with the monsters and trying to scare them. Any other situation, Clare would have laughed endlessly at Eli and his childish ways. The ride was over and everyone exited the trailer. Eli stood up first and offered Clare his hand. She graciously took it and moved his arm and located it around her waist so he could help keep her up. Clare almost had a heart attack as a man with a chainsaw ran around them and the others in line. He started to walk over to Clare but saw how scared she was and Eli looked at him and shook his head. The man laughed a little and resumed running along the others who were waiting in line anxiously.

Eli and Clare walked back to Eli's hearse in silence. Clare was petrified and Eli was really just in his own little world. He finally came back down and noticed Clare.

"Hey! Clare, Clare? What's wrong?"

Clare nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Oh, um nothing. I–I'm fine." She looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

Eli looked at Clare and shook his head. By this time, they were at Morty now and he opened the back and sat down. He pulled Clare to sit down next to him.

"Clare," he whispered and he took her hand.

"Yeah," She had an unbelievable amount of butterflies in her stomach, but this time they weren't from the hayride.

He laughed humorlessly, "I didn't know that you would be so scared from this, I'm really sorry…"

She looked up at him and giggled, "Really, Eli. It's okay, you're supposed to face your fears, right?"

"Not when you almost have a heart attack…"

"But it was actually kinda fun…"

He looked over at her with his mouth open in an 'O'. She giggled and he regained himself.

"Well then, I'm glad I took you," He said as he moved so his back was against the inside of the hearse. He jerked his head to where he was sitting, motioning for Clare to come sit with him. She scooted back and he pulled her into his lap. Clare felt herself blush and Eli smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into his chest.

"Was it worth it?" He whispered huskily.

Clare froze. "Uh…What?"

"Was it worth it, Blue Eyes?"

"Oh, yeah…" She said, trailing off. She couldn't get her thoughts straight. She discreetly pinched her arm, making sure this wasn't a dream.

Eli rested his chin on top of Clare's head. Clare started to hum quietly and Eli began to listen to her intently. Eli kissed her hair and Clare immediately stopped humming. He laughed and Clare turned her head sideways to look up at him.

"What?" She asked innocently. Her blue eyes were shining and it took Eli a second to remember what had just happened.

"What were you singing, Edwards?"

"Oh, just a… song."

Eli snorted. "Yeah, I figured that much."

Clare stuck her tongue out at him and he leaned forward and clamped his teeth together, as if he was going to bite it off. Eli wiggled his eyebrows and Clare laughed at him.

"I was singing, um. Taylor Swift."

Eli sighed and shook his head. "You girls and your fluffy love songs,"

Clare smacked him lightly "Hey! The songs are good!"

"Sure, sure. C'mon Blue Eyes, let's get going."

Clare frowned as Eli got up and the warmth from him was gone. He helped Clare out and walked her to the passenger side. He opened the door for her and bowed.

"Why thank you, good sir."

"Only for you, M'lady."

Clare blushed and got in the car quickly before Eli noticed. Eli walked around the back and shut the door. He made his way to the driver's side and started the car. Eli and Clare talked the whole way home and they managed to get to Clare's faster than they were both hoping.

"Blue Eyes,"

"Yeah? Oh! You left your candy inside, let me go get it. I'll be right back."

Eli sighed heavily, he had lost his chance. He got out of the car and headed up to Clare's front porch. She emerged from it soon after.

"Here's your can–" She finally looked up, not realizing how close Eli was to her. "Can-candy…"

Eli reached behind her and shut the door. Clare's eyes went wide as Eli looked into them. He started moving closer to her face. He stopped when their noses were against each other. He slowly turned his head and pressed his lips gently to Clare's. She gasped but obeyed. He moved his lips and Clare's started to move in sync with his. He snaked his arms around her waist and she moved hers to his shoulders. They stopped because of the lack of oxygen. They were both breathing heavily. Clare's eyes never left his and she held out the bag of candy. He took it, kissed her on the cheek and left with that.

"See you tomorrow, Blue Eyes."

"Clare turned around to walk back inside and saw her mother in the doorway.

"Clare Marie Edwards, who was that boy?"

* * *

**LOL funny story i thought of while writing this. **  
**i was at this walk in haunted house thing called fair haven and the only parts of it i remember was when i was in a part where there was a butcher and he came up to me and was like WANT SOME DINNER? and by this time me and all my friends were hiding behind my dad and i just looked at him and screamed NO THANKS and ran out. **  
**and thenn at the same place we were walking and i wasn't looking up and i got stuck behind the seats that you sit on when you play the piano and i realized that i wasn't moving and i looked up and the person playing turned their head so slow and looked at me so scary. **  
**yeah, i would get stuck behind a piano. so just saying,that's where i got some of my inspiration [if you'd like to call it that] anyways, i'm done with my story now (: i hope you liked it!**

**review ?**


	4. IMISSALLOFYOU

**hi guys !**

**i'm posting this to make sure you all know about my other stories [yes, i know i've said it enough] i just miss all my reviewers that i could count on for this story ):  
so right now i have [life makes love look hard] which is gunnna be about 10 chpaters.  
****i also have [friendship set on fire] I JUST CHANGED THE NAME SO IT MIGHT BE UNDER ANTHOLOGY (: and its a series of fluffly onsehots  
okay, well... i hope you like them...see you soon i hope *crosses fingers***

**xoxo,**  
**nikole**

**OH, and i thought of a solution ! we're gunna pretend clare's dad said 'who is that boy' at the end. because whenever eli comes over clare's mom is ALWAYS there. like legit every time. so clare's dad didn't know who he was [pretend the dinner didn't happen] brilliant? yeah, i thought so ! :P**


End file.
